creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hostage Situation Act IV
Chapter Six: Reunion Hiddleston had peeked out the door with his shotgun. He felt tension, then was pulled back by his shotgun out the door. He cursed and drew his knife towards the assailant. The man in the shadows had a gun drawn out in the light. Hiddleston was in the light and could see that his knife was too far away. He would only be able to strike long after the man shot him. He stood in the light, waiting for the shadow's reaction. Breaking the silence, an accented voice whispered: "Hiddleston?" It was MacInnes. "Boss..." Hiddleston spoke. "You're alive." "Where are the others?" the squad leader asked. "I don't know. Fireteam One is infected by whatever that shit is. Wilson's dead. I lost contact with the rest of the team. If they're anywhere, it's probably the bottom floor." MacInnes sighed, and checked his ammunition. "Shit, how many rounds you got?" "I got six shells." He checked his MP5 and his spare mags. "Half a clip, one spare, and a full pistol mag. You?" "I burned through most of my ammunition. I have..." The lieutenant said while he checked himself over, "An empty shotgun, two shells, my MP5 is dry, and I might have one pistol mag and half in the pistol." "We're not ready for a full engagement. Move through the rooms?" Hiddleston suggested. "Best idea, but we still run the risk of finding rooms full of them." MacInnes responded, as he had experience with. "Either way, let's get going." MacInnes dropped his axe over his shoulder and into his hands. MacInnes aimed down the hall with his MP5 set to single-shot. They needed to conserve ammunition however they could. If they ran out, they were going to be fighting these things with their hands, and that's not exactly a smart idea when there was a group of the patients attacking. "We need to find the doctor, and figure out how to get out of here. If he knows about these things, then he knows how to get out," MacInnes stated. He turned the corner, axe against his shoulders, ready to swing. He peeked to check the hall. The dimly lit exit sign was still running on emergency power, and there were the stairs. He stepped out into the hall, he heard a snicker. "Did you-" Hiddleston nodded. Hiddleston looked around, but all the paths were clear. MacInnes looked up into the shadow of the ceiling. He saw light bounce off of a small object on the ceiling. A thin, reflective rod and a glowing liquid. He raised his axe and nodded to Hiddleston. He looked up again and he heard the laugh when the patient dropped onto him. Richards had grabbed the blind patient from behind. It instinctively swung the saw down on Richards' right arm. He felt the blade slice right through his skin and flesh, burning and hitting the bone. The saw rubbing and slicing through the bone made him nauseous and he felt the vomit rise up his throat. "GOD!!!" He screamed. The saw kept slicing, through the bone and out the other side, slicing his arm clean off. Richards pulled back, his stump below the elbow profusely bleeding, Jeremy Rico had stirred and sprung towards the patient. He fired his pistol at the creature, each shot missed when the patient dodged. He pistol whipped the patient down and grabbed the saw from its hands. The patient gripped his scalpel and stabbed into Rico's wound. He cursed, and brought the saw towards its throat. It kept trying to twist the scalpel inside, but it missed anything vital. Rico cursed, "I will MURDER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" With one arm, the patient attempted to hold the saw back, and Richards got up, and used his left arm and body to hold the patient's arm down. It squealed and screeched, only attracting more of the infected who were just entering the room. Rico brought the saw into the patient's throat and sliced it down. "Take it NOW!" The saw cut right through the throat and decapitated the patient, sparks beginning to fly when it hit the floor. Rico swung up and brought the saw towards the infected, swinging it at their brains. Richards reached for his handgun. Rico swung the saw into a patient's ribs and it jammed inside. He pulled out his knife, and tackling the infected, bringing them all down, he stabbed into their heads. "RICO!" a voice called. Rico turned and saw Officer Mendez, firing at several infected down the hall. "Fucking Mendez!" Rico screamed. Richards stood at the end of the hall, a stump where his elbow was. Rico sprang up and attempted to help Richards. Mendez killed the last infected and ran down to both of them. Burnside had heard the commotion and began removing obstacles from the barricade. The doctor told him, "What if it's a trap?" "I damn well heard them, didn't you?" Burnside answered. He pulled the table back and unlocked the door. He opened it a creak and saw Mendez running towards the end of the hall. Burnside and the doctor left the room and sprinted down the hall towards them. Burnside turned the corner and saw Richards on the ground. Mendez and Rico were trying to stop the bleeding of... "Shit," Burnside spoke. Rico and Mendez turned towards him. "Burnside!" Rico yelled. "We need a cloth or shit." Burnside ripped his handkerchief from his pocket. "Use this." Chapter Seven: Descent MacInnes swung the axe but had missed. It was Hiddleston who grabbed the infected off him, and held him. MacInnes picked up his axe and swung it into the head of the patient. The top of the head slid right off, and the patient died. MacInnes and Hiddleston ran towards the stairs and sprinted down. Floor 4. MacInnes was surprised. Aside from a few common infected, the place was empty. There used to be hordes of them wandering the halls. They entered the fourth floor and a lone infected wandered the hallway. MacInnes swung his axe into it and kept moving, Hiddleston following. The patient wasn't even dead. That was their mistake, and when it screamed with its last breath, half its face broken off. The doors of Floor Four all opened. "Room to room wasn't a great idea, I guess," MacInnes said. "RUN!" Hiddleston screamed. They started running, the infected opening up the doors and following. Some were running behind them, but the majority of the patients were walking. It was the three shots that rang out and the bullets that hit the wall in front of them that caused MacInnes and Hiddleston to run faster. "Fireteam One?" MacInnes sighed. "Yeah," Hiddleston growled. They turned left and went down the hall. They took another left on the corner and found an elevator shaft. "Fuckin-" Hiddleston says, before interrupted by MacInnes. "Get it open." MacInnes hands Hiddleston his axe, to wedge in between the doors. MacInnes pulled his handgun out. Four runners came around the corner. He fired two shots, both found their way into their targets. The other two were mere meters away from him, when he fired the third, fourth, and fifth shot. Two of them hit the third runner, and the fifth missed, ricocheting against the wall. He fired again, two shots. As if time froze, he watched the bullet graze the ear of the running patient, a mere four feet away down the hall, and the final bullet find its way into the patient's cranium. He watched it drop to the ground, sliding across the floor, and laying dead at his feet. A walking patient turned corner. MacInnes squeezed the trigger and his gun clicked. He reached down for his last pistol magazine, when Hiddleston reported that he had gotten the door open, but broke the axe in the process. MacInnes turned around and started running, when he felt several thumps against his back, and a piercing pain at the end. He cursed, reloaded his weapon, slid on the ground, and flipped over. The bullets that had hit his body armor and punctured his back pressed in. He aimed back at the infected SWAT officer, who had adjusted his aim lower to MacInnes. MacInnes fired first, four rounds at the head. Two shots bounced off the Officer's helmet, but the other two hit right between the eyes. The infected commando fell on top of MacInnes, and Hiddleston turned the corner, shotgun in hand. "I'm hit," he told Hiddleston. Hiddleston knelt down at MacInnes to lift the body off, as the last SWAT commando turned the corner, knife in hand. He charged Hiddleston, and Hiddleston swung his combat knife out. The commando tackled Hiddleston at the waist, going low, and swinging Hiddleston upward. Hiddleston lifted his knife, and plunged it into the back of the neck of the commando. The commando swung him over, and reached for the knife in its neck. Hiddleston recovered, and reached for his shotgun. The commando jumped onto Hiddleston, attempting to wrestle the shotgun from Hiddleston's hands. MacInnes lifted the body off of him and noticed more infected had turned the corner and were only a couple meters away. He lifted the body up and threw it on top of the mob, causing them to fall. He reached for his magnum, turning around to see the Commando and Hiddleston fighting. The Commando stopped wrestling the shotgun and attempted to bring his knife down on Hiddleston's head. Hiddleston grabbed the commando's hand, which clasped the knife, and pulled his shotgun into the body of the commando. The commando was getting the knife closer into Hiddleston's face, as Hiddleston had clutched the shotgun against the commando. The knife slowly cut into Hiddleston's cheek, and Hiddleston fired the shotgun into the body of the SWAT officer. The officer fell back, and the blade plunged in and ripped, slicing Hiddleston's cheek apart. Hiddleston fell backwards, and MacInnes pulled his shotgun off his sling, slamming the stock into the officer's head. When the officer fell backwards, Hiddleston fired his shotgun into the officer's face, collapsing it. MacInnes was grabbed from behind. He slammed backwards to get the hands off him, and turned around, shotgun raised. The infected had already recovered, its arms reached towards him. He attempted to fire, his shotgun only clicking. "FUCK!" Hiddleston fired his shotgun into the infected. "RUN!" Hiddleston screamed. MacInnes turned around with the sergeant and started running. Hiddleston began loading his two shotgun rounds into the shotgun. When they reached the elevator, he yelled to Hiddleston to go first. "You've got no ammunition!" Hiddleston responded. "That's an order!" MacInnes yells. "Fuck you!" MacInnes shoved Hiddleston down the shaft, who landed on top of the broken elevator. MacInnes loaded the last shell into his shotgun and turned around. A hand covered his face and pulled him forward. Category:Military Category:Science